


Wait for It

by funhousefreak



Series: Satisfaction (not) Guaranteed [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, sex as a coping mechanism, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhousefreak/pseuds/funhousefreak
Summary: Tord and Matt are both dreading their first visit to Edd and Tom since the wedding. So they decide they need a distraction.





	Wait for It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow, this took way longer to publish than I intended haha! Hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> CW: sex, dirty talk

Tomorrow.

_Why tomorrow?_

16 hours.

_It’s so soon!_

17:00.

_Too soon._

Why not next Tuesday? Why not four weeks from now? Why not Christmas? Why not never?

_Fuck_.

Tord flung his head back against his stack of pillows, groaning in dismay. He’d been dreading this visit to Tom and Edd’s new apartment for over a week now, since they made the plans. The couple had finally finished unpacking and setting up their new abode, and they invited him and Matt over to hang out, just like old times.

_It can never be like “old times.” They’re fucking married, for heaven’s sake._

Suddenly, a knock on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in,” he groaned unenthusiastically.

The door opened to reveal Matt, clad in a simple black tank top and red and white plaid boxers. The outfit triggered a signal in Tord’s brain that tonight was supposed to be one of their _meetings_. He’d been forgetful of them this month, what with Matt taking a hiatus after the wedding. But Tord was more than happy to get back into the groove of their weekly hook-ups, especially tonight. He needed something to get his mind off the impending doom that was tomorrow’s dinner. And besides, he hardly ever objected to sex.

“Evening,” Matt said awkwardly. His freckled hands played with the hem of his boxers, and his eyes were fixated on the carpet beneath his feet. He made no move to enter the room, wanting to give Tord a chance to say no if he wanted. He never had turned him away before, but they both understood the importance of consent. Tonight, though, Tord was not in the mood for civility.

“Cut the crap,” he grumbled with a wave of his hand, motioning Matt to come over. “Just close the door and let’s go.”

Matt was slightly taken aback by Tord’s grumpiness this evening, but he couldn’t say he was altogether surprised. He, too, was nervous about tomorrow’s visit. He was excited to see his friends again after being separated for more than a month, but it also meant he had to face the love of his life, and the best friend he had lost said love to.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to Tord’s bed. He took a seat next to Tord on the bed, careful to leave some space between them. He was being extra cautious this evening, what with Tord’s mood being so sour. Normally, he didn’t mind just proceeding right into things, but he wanted to give his partner control so he felt able to set the pace or stop if needed.

However, Tord did not appreciate the gesture. He took no time in sitting up and flinging his legs over Matt’s so he could climb into his lap. The Norwegian could feel himself drifting away already; his mind always floated away during these sessions, while his body just reveled in no-strings-attached pleasure.

Matt wrapped his arms around Tord’s waist. Tord didn’t hesitate to dive in towards Matt, crashing their lips together unceremoniously. Matt hummed into the kiss, letting his hands slide up Tord’s back. Tord waited little time before sneaking his tongue into ~~Edd~~ Matt’s mouth. The feeling of soft, silky lips returned, even though he knew that Matt’s lips were thinner and coated in mint chapstick. Matt quickly involved his own tongue in the fray, running his hands through Tord’s devil-horn hair. He gave one of the spikes a yank, eliciting a hungry growl from Tord. This would likely be a quick session, judging by how frustrated Tord seemed to be. Sometimes they actually had quite delicate, slow, and almost (dare one say) passionate sex. It all just depended on their emotions—well, mainly Tord’s. Matt had gotten pretty good at turning off his feelings during their times together.

While both of them were desperate and needed emotional connection and physical affection, Matt found himself less needy than Tord. He surely appreciated their sessions, but he felt like he could live without them. Then again, though, his situation was considerably different than Tord’s. Tord had been rejected by his best friend, the best friend he swore he’d never fall in love with until he did. Then that best friend ran off and met a new guy, a guy they had all become friends with, and fucking married him. No wonder Tord was bitter and angry—his heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces. Sure, Matt was heartbroken, too, but that was his own choice. He gave up Tom because he knew how much Edd loved him. And while it hurt him every day, he didn’t regret it. He knew he had made the right choice. And now that they were married, he felt like he might be able to move on.

Tord retracted his lips and dove for Matt’s neck, biting fiercely at the soft skin. Matt let out a moan, pressing Tord’s head closer to his neck. As he ravaged Matt’s skin, he slid a hand underneath his shirt, pinching and rubbing at his nipples. Matt threw his head back, both in pleasure and to let Tord have easier access to his skin. Meanwhile, Tord ground his crotch against Matt’s. Matt mumbled incoherently as Tord assaulted his body from every angle. He tried to think straight just long enough to slide Tord’s shirt over his chest, letting his lover finish the rest. He haphazardly discarded the garment onto the floor. As he leaned back down, he nibbled at Matt’s earlobe.

“Come on, Edd, tell me what you want,” he purred before licking a trail up Matt’s ear.

Matt shivered as he felt Tord’s cold tongue on his ear, digging his nails into Tord’s back. The name screw up meant nothing to him. He was used to this by now. Besides, it wasn’t like they were dating or anything.

“I want you inside of me,” he breathed.

Tord smirked, scooching off of Matt’s lap to give his hardening cock a quick stroke. “Good boy,” he returned slyly.

Matt whined when Tord climbed off him to go grab the bottle of lube and a condom. When he returned, he quickly discarded his boxers, adding them to slowly growing pile of clothes on the floor. He then grabbed Matt’s and yanked them off, Matt lifting his ass up so he could do so.

“Stretch yourself,” Tord commanded as he slid a condom onto his cock.

Jesus, he was really demanding when in a foul mood. Nonetheless, Matt was grateful for the sight of Tord readying himself, lathering lube onto his dick, and it made stretching his asshole all the more enjoyable. He moaned several times as he thrust one, two, then three fingers inside himself, letting his free hand stroke his hard cock.

When Tord was done, he positioned himself between Matt’s legs. He let his tip rest against Matt’s entrance while he looked his partner in the eye.

“Ready?” he checked, voice gruff.

“Yes,” Matt returned, struggling to inhale enough air.

Without further conversation, Tord pressed his dick inside of his partner. Matt groaned at the familiar sensation, though he wished he had stretched himself a bit more. Tord wasted no time adjusting, thrusting roughly. Matt threw his head back once more and moaned. He tried to regain enough self-control to use his hand to pump himself, but his lack of focus and the constant movement made it difficult. Tord gripped his hips mercilessly, squeezing them tightly as pleasure mounted inside himself. Matt suspected he might awaken to some small bruises in the morning.

“Edd,” Tord moaned as he quickened his pace. Matt whimpered as he slid a finger over his wet slit.

“Beg for me, Edd,” Tord pleaded, failing to sound in control like he wanted to. ~~Edd~~ looked so beautiful beneath him now, red-faced and eyes shut tight as he stroked himself, bruises already beginning to form on his neck.

“Please, To-Tord,” Matt fumbled, almost letting loose Tom’s name. Unlike Tord, he preferred to stay present during these sessions. He liked to remember who he was with and where he was.

“What do you want?” Tord demanded, still not sounding powerful like he intended. Gasping for breath and moaning don’t really make you intimidating.

“I want you to—” Matt cried out, a loud moan cutting off the end of his sentence.

Tord had figured out Matt’s body pretty well by now, and, while he liked to hear ~~Edd~~ Matt beg, he already knew where he was aiming for.

“Tord!” Matt yelled, thrusting his hips up again. He moaned and whimpered in the aftermath, crying out again as Tord hit the spot once more.

“Edd, Edd, Edd,” Tord mumbled as he pounded the ginger beneath him, desperate for both of their releases.

“Tord, please,” Matt begged before crying out again. His hand was moving fast along his dick now, to the point that his arm was getting tired.

“Come on,” Tord grunted, feeling the waves of pleasure intensify. “Cum for me, Edd.”

A few more thrusts were all it took before Matt clenched his eyes shut tightly. He gripped at Tord’s thighs as he released himself onto his stomach. His back arched as he rode out the pleasure before falling limp against the bed. It didn’t take much more for Tord to lose control, too. As Matt whimpered from overstimulation, Tord continued to thrust for several more seconds before tensing. His nails dug into Matt’s hips, causing Matt to bite his lip. Then, the man above him wearily pulled out before landing against Matt’s chest.

“Wait, wait,” Matt chuckled, pushing against Tord’s biceps. Tord groaned in annoyance, but he still rolled off his partner. Matt reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a tissue. He quickly cleaned himself and Tord off.

“There,” he declared, grin wide. Tord didn’t respond besides rolling back onto his partner.

Matt wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pressed him against his chest. They both panted, worn out from the exhausting, if quick, sex. Matt moved one of his hands upwards and slid his fingers through his hair. He absentmindedly combed through Tord’s hair with his other hand as he debated whether or not to speak what was on his mind. He bit his lip, trying to focus on Tord’s breathing to distract himself from his thoughts. Alas, his curiosity got the better of him, and his mouth took over.

“You, um, mentioned Edd a lot more than usual tonight.” His voice was small and quiet, not wanting to totally ruin the atmosphere. The silent darkness after their sex sessions was actually, in an odd way, almost sacred. It was when the two of them were in their rawest and most vulnerable states. It’s when they felt the least lonely.

Tord sighed, opening his eyes. He had been relishing in the sound of Matt’s heartbeat until the ginger had spoken.

“Yeah, I did,” he confirmed dryly, unsure of what else to say.

“Is it because…” Matt trailed off, figuring Tord could fill in the blank.

“I guess so,” Tord grumbled, curling even closer into Matt. Matt tightened his hold around him, trying to show he was supportive.

“I’m sorry, Tord. Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“Easy for you to say,” Tord scowled bitterly.

Matt sighed, leaning forward to kiss the top of Tord’s head lightly. “I know this is hard for you. But it’s like you told me: you can do this. We survived the wedding. We can make it through one evening.”

“You don’t have to survive anything,” Tord hissed, sitting up. He broke Matt’s hold around him and glared down at the tall man. “You actually had a chance with Tom! And you threw it away! And now you’re over him.”

“That’s not true—”

“You didn’t fall in love with your best friend! You didn’t have to get rejected! You don’t know what it’s been like to suffer for almost a fucking decade!”

Matt closed his mouth, stunned by Tord’s outburst. He had never yelled like that about his situation. Though it was true that Matt had come to accept his situation, he wasn’t in near as happy a spot as Tord claimed. Of course, his position must look significantly better compared to Tord’s right now. Arguing was going to get them nowhere: he just wanted Tord to calm down at this rate.

Matt sat up and leaned forward, planting his hands on Tord’s shoulders. Surprisingly, Tord didn’t swat them away or shrug them off.

“Tord,” Matt started, meeting the smaller man’s vibrant blue eyes. “You can do this. Tomorrow will be okay. And I will be right by your side through it all.”

Tord stared back at him for a few seconds, expression blank. Then, he silently nodded his head. He tore off the covers from the head of the bed and situated himself under them. He turned his back to Matt as he pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, ready to just put this behind him.

Matt was surprised by how easily he just accepted his words, but he grinned nonetheless. It was odd: they were nothing like a real couple. And yet, somehow, his words made them seem like they were something more than the sum of their parts. In a way, they had been something more for a while now, with their current arrangement. But getting emotional and talking to each other about feelings—it just deepened the links.

They both knew this situation was unhealthy, but neither particularly gave a shit. And Matt just guaranteed that as he slid under the covers and curled up against Tord’s back, planting a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades before letting his body drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Part 4 should be out within the next few days!


End file.
